Talk:259
I'm checking for consistency, and this article may possibly be changed to Corporal Punishment. I'm going to use the Style Guide quickly. *259 has the most wins in the main competition (1 to 0) *259 has the most wins in side events, Extreme or otherwise (259 was in Uk vs Germany: 1; Corporal Punishment was in the Internet Insurrection; 0) *Corporal Punishments has appeared in the most episodes (Series 2 Heat, Series 3 Heat, Internet Insurrection, as opposed to Series 6 Heat and UK vs Germany) *259 has won more awards *Corporal Punishment has more award nominations *Neither has achieved a significant feat. Nope, everything is right. 3-2 in 259's favour. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Middleweight Does anybody think maybe we should separate the two versions of 259 from each other? It just seems weird classing that small version of 259 as the same robot when it's essentially like DTK, Rip or any of other mini-versions on the show. What do you guys think about this? Christophee (talk) 00:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps so, but seeings as there was the same name, I kept it as the same robot. Split if you wish, I'm indifferent, but if I have to voice my opinion, I think it should stay. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::If we leave it as it is, technically we should change the stats in the infobox to the middleweight stats as that was the most recent appearance. Christophee (talk) 00:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, I beg to differ, as the heavyweight was not broken down to make the new one, was it? If you are correct, however, then we should split it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:39, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Whether or not it was broken down is immaterial, if we are classing them as the same robot, the infobox takes the latter robot's stats. That's the way it is for Wild Thing and X-Terminator. Christophee (talk) 00:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::But we're not classifying them as the same, as they were from two different weight categories. If this is the case, we should split middleweight 259 as a different robot, on the Adam Clark article. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think we should split it to be honest, as it's a different weight. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::So we're for the split? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::It looks like we are. Christophee (talk) 01:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Coporal Punishment Can someone add '*Series 4: Failed to qualify with Twister' to Corporal Punishment's page please, because my browser has blocked me from editing it. 'Helloher (talk) 16:11, October 5, 2009 (UTC) OotA? The page says that 259 OotA'ed a robot in its qualifier, but I thought you weren't allowed to due to safety reasons, or it wasn't possible to or something? Can someone clarify please? Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Brandon Nicolas put the photos of Cyclone sending Thor's Hammer and Hyperactive OotA on Facebook and one of the comments was by Ceri R Jenkins who claim that 259 did but it was in the qualifier. I have asked what robot was OotA'd but I haven't had a answer yet. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::The page doesn't actually say that 259 OOTA'ed anyone. CrashBash (talk) 21:50, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Bottom of the first paragraph, '259 apparantly oota'd a robot in its qualifier.' Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:52, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::It might have been Splinter or Colossus, Ceri replied to my question. It wasn't Chip as it brokedown and 259 left it alone and focused its attention on Splinter and Colossus. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Featherweight? I was looking on the archived 259 website when I stumbled across this- "259 : Featherweight, horizontal spinner underway. (on hold)" what are your opinions?--Botomatic1000 (talk) 18:46, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Connections with Derek 2? While in the process of rewriting Cyclone's Robot History, I found a small note in Cyclone's Trivia section that stated that 259 was apparently the inspiration for Derek 2. Can anyone else verify where this statement came from and whether this is true? VulcansHowl (talk) 17:05, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Cyclone Do we know it was inspired by Cyclone or is it just the similarities? I always thought it was inspired by Nightmare from Battlebots. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:40, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :Direct quotation from the Robot Wars Magazine, or the Adam Clark website if I'm mistaken on the first one. Either way I'm confident there's a source. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:07, August 23, 2017 (UTC)